Whispers
by Mithril
Summary: Sarah wants to see Jareth one more time


Disclaimer: 

Disclaimer: Labyrinth Universe and Characters are from Jim Henson.

No copyright infringement is intended. The idea is mine.

Author:Mithril (perretta@entelchile.net) March 2000.

Title:Whispers

Rating:PG-13

Whispers

I am in a beautiful garden, surrounded by white roses and evergreen trees. There is a bench not far away from me, but I don't wish to sit down. I want to remain on my feet and watch the sunset. 

As I see the reddish sky and a sort of magic seems to fill the air, I wrap my arms around my chest and, unbidden, I picture your image in my mind. It has been five years now and I still remember every single detail of your face: your wicked and irresistible grin; your mischievous and piercing eyes... 

Yes, I remember everything regarding you... especially the hurt look you so desperate tried to hide from me when... I defeated you.

I sigh and run a hand through my now chin-length hair.

It is true. I hurt you then and I am deeply repented... but what else could have I done? Certainly not sacrifice my brother... nor tell you the truth. Did you not notice that I was afraid? It shames me a great deal now to admit it, but yes, I was afraid of you. Afraid of being nothing more than a momentarily... entertainment to you.

Well, It doesn't matter now. To quote you, What's said is said. I am pretty sure you hate me.

Unexpectedly, a gentle wind blows, interrupting my thoughts. I cannot suppress a smile. How many times I have fooled myself, imagining that the breeze is in fact your voice, whispering my name? Of course I know that such a thing is impossible. I know I will never see you again. 

Never.

I tilt my head.

It is funny how people always talk about second chances, but the sad true is that there will not be another opportunity for me. It is too late for me now. Because you see, I am dying. I have one of those extremely rare and lethal illnesses that give to one person in a million.

Lucky me, I guess. According to the Doctors, I only have two months left. 

I chuckle bitterly. 

Two months, two weeks, two days or even two hours... Who cares? Well, my family does and that is the reason why I am here tonight. I just cannot be at home. It saddens me too much to see them suffer because of me.

I shake my head and I cannot stop the sudden shivers. It is getting cold and I am so tired. I must go inside, but I don't want to.

I whisper your name. If only you were here...

"I wish I could see you one more time..."

As soon as those words leave my mouth, my whole body begins to ache... painfully. My legs fail and darkness surrounds me. I cannot keep my eyes open. I start to fall...

Suddenly, two strong arms hold me. Weakly, I open my eyes... and I see your concerned, even desperate, gaze fixed upon me! I cannot believe it... but you are here. Can you feel my heart beating?

"Why did it take you so long to summon me, Little One? Did you not hear my call? The Wind promised me it would take my words to you."

I just look at you and cannot say a word. Your voice fills my entire being and, like a child, I start to cry. You carefully embrace me and guide me to the bench. We sit down and you allow me to lean my head on your chest. Then, you kindly stroke my hair. I tremble in your arms.

Slowly, I stop crying. I raise my head and meet your eyes. Is it love what shines within them?

I must tell you... what I feel.

"I... lo..."

To my annoyance, you don't let me finish.

You smile. "I know."

You carefully dry my eyes. Only then I realize you are not wearing gloves. Gently, you take your hand beneath my chin.

Unable to control my sudden shyness, I close my eyes again, as I already know what you are going to do...

Your kiss is so soft and gentle. Never did I think you could be capable of such tenderness.

As our kiss deepens, everything else seems to vanish. Only you are real.

__

("Everything will be all right, Little One. I promise.") With your free hand you stroke my head. _("I have always love you.")_

Unbidden, tears fall from my eyes again. _("I... believe... in you.")_

Fin


End file.
